


Who's First?

by evilwriter37



Series: One Word Whump Prompts [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Whump, aziraphale!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: The angels want to punish both Crowley and Aziraphale for averting the apocalypse.Prompt: slammed
Series: One Word Whump Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685668
Kudos: 15





	Who's First?

Crowley gave an indignant yell as he watched Gabriel twist one of Aziraphale’s arms behind his back and slam him hard against the perfect white wall. They were in Heaven,  _ both  _ of them, despite their separate allegiances. The angels wanted to punish them both for averting the apocalypse it seemed. 

Aziraphale grunted, struggled in Gabriel’s grip, but the archangel was much stronger than him. It was no use. 

“Let him go!” Crowley yelled. He could see that Aziraphale was in pain, and that angered him more than anything else had. He couldn’t just stand here and watch Aziraphale suffer, but he was being restrained by two angels: Uriel and Sandalphon. Michael was there too, watching with a twisted little smile on her face. 

“No, no, no,” Gabriel said with a shake of his head. He laughed. “We’re not letting  _ either  _ of you go.” He pushed Aziraphale’s face harder against the wall, pulled his arm farther behind his back, and Aziraphale whimpered. He leaned into Aziraphale, mouth near his ear. “You’re going to suffer.”

Uriel looked between Aziraphale and Crowley, her smile not at all fitting the situation. “Now, who’s first?” she asked. 


End file.
